Princess
Princess is a beautiful, sleek, thick furred, golden brown tabby she-cat with pretty, golden-green eyes. History :Nellie gives birth to Princess and her half brother Lightning one morning by a water fall. She greatly resembles her mother, and is very quiet and gentle from the start. :Princess is never quite sure who her true father is; it's been implied to her that Flare is. However, she feels a special connection with Forest, leaving her pretty confused. :When Nellie is killed by a fox, Forest is absolutely devastated. He becomes closer to Princess after this, taking it upon himself to raise her. That night, Forest tells her everything about him and Nellie, and all that had happened between them. He revealed himself to be her true father, while Flare was Lightning's father. Princess is surprised and intrigued by his story, and is happy to know that she was right all along about Forest being her father. :She grows very close to Forest, and doesn't leave his side very regularly. She loves playing with Lightning and Tornado, a member of Team Sasuke. :She greatly enjoys playing with Snowy as well, someone who she had looked up to as almost a motherly figure. :She and Forest have a lovely den in a quiet, peaceful, secluded part of the forest. She loves it very much, and loves going on walks with Forest even more. :But soon, a fox moves into their area, leaving Forest extremely worried for Princess's safety. Forest decides that it would be best to bring Princess to Team Sasuke, and live there until the fox had left. Princess is very distressed, as she does not want to leave her home, but Forest cheers her up when he says that she'll get to see Lightning, Snowy, and Tornado again. :Sasuke gladly accepts them, and they make a den in the Team Sasuke camp. Princess has a lot of fun playing with her friends again, and curls up with Forest that night to tell him all about her day. :As time goes on, Princess starts to become more and more homesick, although she had become closer to her half-brother than ever. But a group of rogues starts to stir up tension and trouble within Team Sasuke, especially among Firecracker and his former mate Sweetcharm, whom Firecracker had broken up with to be with Flash, one of the rogues. A large battle ensues, in which Firecracker realizes how selfish Flash is. One of the rogues, Anakin, is locked in combat with Lightning on a ledge, and shoves him off the side. Lightning falls far, and smashes into the ground. Fern had tried to catch him, but had tripped on a stone and fallen. She is furious and angry at herself, and very distressed about Lightning. Princess and Forest are horrified, and rush over to make sure he is okay. But sadly, Lightning was dying. Forest wails in grief, and, crying, Princess curls around him. All are at his vigil that night, and help bury him. :As the moons go on, Princess and Forest begin to miss their home even more. Team Sasuke starts to break up later, after Sasuke and a few others go to help ThunderClan with wolf trouble. Deciding that perhaps they should check on their old den, Forest says his goodbyes to Snowy and leaves with Princess. :Upon returning, they find that the fox had left, and their den had remained untouched. Both are relieved and happy, and curl up for the night. :As Princess begins to get older, reaching the age of twelve moons. Forest had thought she had resembled her mother most, but she had begun to look very much like Forest. :One day while out in the forest, she sees a tom named Kovan carrying a bundle of herbs. She pauses in her walk, curious by the vibe of him. At first glance she could tell that he was different, special. He noticed her looking at him and placed the herbs on the ground, meowing a greeting. She runs over to him, and the two introduce each other. Kovan tells her that he was the resident Healer of the forest, and Princess is curious to know how he knows so much about herbs. He tells her that the information was passed on in his family. :He takes her into his cave, and she notices how lovely it smells upon entering. He tells her that he has special connections with the spirits, and surprised, she asked if he believed in spirits as well as she did. He tells her to follow him, and shows her a smaller, underground part of the cavern. He begins to light two stones together, and soon, a roaring fire sparks to life. Princess is awed, and Kovan tells her all about fire, how it could be so dangerous, and so beautiful at the same time. He speaks of his worries that because of the small amount of sickness in the cold winter, he was afraid that a huge plague would spread through out the forest. Princess is horrified, and asks if there was anything they could do to stop it. He answers that the only thing they could do was prepare. :Kovan's father's spirit soon appears to them, calling Kovan by his spirit name, Mweetu. Princess dips her head respectfully to the spirit, and she asks why Kovan had been called Mweetu. He and the spirit tell her that when they die, and cross into the spirit world, they have the option and honor of changing their name. Princess wonders if she would ever change her name. :When Kovan hears distant cries of pain, he hurriedly tells Princess that he had to go, and that he would be back. Princess waits for him, and starts to notice it getting dark. She realizes that that Forest would be looking for her, so she left the cave. She came across Kovan tending to Gaara, who was wounded. She calls a goodbye to him before running home. :Princess befriends Rose, a quite young she-cat who, unbeknownst to Princess, was Kovan's niece. She is lost and afraid, so Princess brings her to her and Forest's barn (a place they had decided to settle for the time being) where she could stay for as long as she liked. Rose is grateful, and follows Princess. :Forest welcomes Rose, telling her she was welcome to live with them. :Princess grows quite close to Rose, thinking of her like a little sister. Real Life Image Family Members Father: :ForestRevealed on the IRC, January 10th, 2011: Living Mother: :Nellie: Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Half-Brothers: :Lightning: Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies :Crackle: Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Half-Sister: :Lula: Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Aunt: :Princess: Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Half-Niece: :Jingle: Living References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:Loner Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:Living Characters